1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of making archery arrow shafts, and to arrow shafts made by the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods of making reinforced arrow shafts, in which each arrow shaft includes a hollow tubular core and an integral fabric sleeve in covering relation thereon, and to products of the described methods. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to methods of making reinforced arrow shafts, in which each arrow shaft includes a hollow tubular core, a woven or non-woven fabric sleeve surrounding the core and integrally attached thereto, and an adhesive material impregnated into the sleeve, and to arrow shafts made by the described methods.
2. Description of the Background Art
Many different types of arrows are known for use in hunting and in sport archery. Many different arrows may be found in class 473, subclass 578, and the subclasses immediately following.
Examples of some of the issued patents disclosing archery arrows include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,489,949, 4,533,146, 4,534,568, 4,795,165, and 4,900,038.
It has become fairly standardized for archery arrows to be made using a graphite or other carbon-containing material in the construction of the hollow arrow shaft. Tubular metal shafts have, alternatively, also been used.
However, there are some drawbacks with the use of carbon composite arrow shafts, including the tendency of some of the arrow shafts to become slightly warped during curing thereof, in the manufacturing process, leading to scrap.
Another limitation on conventional carbon composite arrow shafts is that, although they are adequate for normal usage, under heavy-duty use and in extreme conditions, such arrow shafts may fail.
Hunting arrows are placed under significant stresses during the placement of the arrows in bows, during release, and during the entry of the arrow into a target. If these types of stresses become more than the arrow shaft can withstand, carbon composite arrows may crack, break or splinter, thus necessitating the expense of purchasing replacement arrows.
Although such arrow failure is relatively uncommon and exceptional, improvements in arrow technology are always welcome. Experienced hunters and sportsmen often seek out premium quality products, which are the most reliable and durable available.
Another limitation of the known arrows is that, although it has been known to place a design or pattern on the exterior surface of arrow shafts, such as, e.g., a camouflage pattern, this is normally done using paint on the exterior surface of the arrow shaft, or, in the case of metal shafts, anodizing the metal in selected areas to create a pattern or design thereon. After repeated use, it is common for such paint or anodized material to be worn off, leading to deterioration of the arrow's appearance.
In the fishing art, which is a different technical area from archery, it has been known to place an external fabric sleeve on a fishing rod section, and to then cover the fabric sleeve with a transparent coating. U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,149 to Muk Kim discloses a hollow, decorated pole for a fishing rod, in which a flexible rectangular wrapper, with a predetermined design imprinted thereon, is positioned around the outer surface of the shaft, and is subsequently covered with a transparent coating.
While the fishing rod of Muk Kim is useful for fishermen and for the fishing industry, the teaching of this reference is not directed to any technical area outside of the fishing art.
Although the known devices have some utility for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for improved archery arrow shafts.
A need exists for an arrow shaft having a strengthened and reinforced tubular core.
A need also exists for decorated archery arrows, which carry an image or pattern thereon, in which the pattern is durable and long-lasting. Preferably, such an image or pattern could be integrally bonded to an arrow shaft. Ideally, such a decorated arrow would include a sleeve, to cover and coat an inner core, in order to provide added stability and strength to the arrow assembly.